Laughter
by RizzlesActivate
Summary: Peeps should laugh more, it's good for the soul.


With complete exhaustion Jane opened the door to her home, 'I know I'm a little late Maura but Cavanaugh would **not** let us go for the holiday weekend without finishing all our paperwoo…'

Jane walked into the kitchen and deposited her blazer on the kitchen island while simultaneously noticing she was talking to no one, and that their door was open to the yard.

'Maura?' Jane began to head outside to see if she could track down her elusive wife. Maura had been inexplicably absent for most of the day at work and Jane didn't know why.

'Seriously… Maura, are you here?, answer please.'

Jane's mouth fell open at the sight now in front her; her backyard.  
>Standing in the middle of the small gazebo stood Maura; the light of her life that seemed to be sparkling more then the twinkle lights illuminating the gazebo.<p>

'Uh oh…' Jane smirked a little as she walked towards the glowing angelic like creature in front of her.

It was dusk, and it was a beautiful fall night in Boston. You could just make out the stars in the sky over the stars in Jane's eyes as she reached Maura with a wrap of her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. 'This is not going to end well for me…  
>you look beautiful, love. Saw you smiling from inside. It led me right out here.'<p>

Maura loved this side of Jane. She loved feeling so adorned by her, 'You're sweet.' Maura rewarded Jane for her declaration in the best form possible, a slow searing kiss which the women slowly lost themselves in.

Maura was the first to pull back, placing a gentle hand to Jane's chest  
>'Okay wait…'<p>

But Maura leaned back in for another peck. And another.

'Jane I have something to tell you…' Maura finally pulled herself back enough to look at her wife but still firmly in her grasp.

Jane let her trademark eye-roll fly, 'Maura if you did all this cause you're trying to butter me up and wanting me to reconsider taking my mother with us on vacation this weekend…' Jane let her embrace drop, 'No. I want you to myself. Call me selfish but I want three days alone with my wife!' Jane stomped her foot in placating immaturity.

Maura laughed, 'Well Ms. Rizzoli you're going to have to learn to share me cause we will definitely not be alone this weekend.'

And then came the pout and whine, '_Mauraaaa_. Really? I wanted a family free vacation.'

'Jane…' Maura took a step forward finding Jane's hands and linking them with hers, 'I'm pregnant.'

Maura watched as Jane's face quickly sorted through varying emotions. First was shock, then pure joy and then seemingly settling on excitement.  
>'It worked?! It finally worked!?'<p>

Maura watched as Jane's eyes began to water slightly, 'Yes Jane, it worked. Finally. You're going to have to learn to share me because we've started a family. We're having a baby.'

At Maura's words Jane's face finally had settled on a beaming smile and tears of happiness, 'I love you so much.' She leaned in and kissed her wife, holding her close. 'Wow, a little Rizzoli-Isles… can you believe this!' Jane let a chuckle escape.

'Yes I can.' Maura said plainly. 'I ran an additional test in the crime lab this morning.'

Maura felt Jane's body begin to shake in laughter. Jane gave her wife another squeeze as the laughter seemed to engulf her being. Maura didn't know what Jane found so amusing to make her laugh like that.

'Jane what's so funny?' She couldn't help but chuckle a little herself at seeing Jane completely lose it.

Jane had stepped back slightly and with one hand wiping the tears from her eyes, she reached for her cellphone with the other. Pulling herself together slightly but still chuckling, she began to tap out a text message.

'Jane for goodness sakes…' Maura pressed herself against Jane's side so she can see what was going on.

Jane hit send and then gave the phone to Maura. It was a text to Frankie

_**I owe you fifty bucks**_

Maura's face must have shown confusion cause Jane broke out into laughter again.

'Jane I don't get it. What's so funny, why do you owe Frankie fifty dollars?'

'We made a bet once where he said I'd knock up a woman before he would.' Jane was obviously amused.

Maura was unreadable for a moment. Then came a playful slap to Jane's chest, 'Jane that's awful', but a laugh escaped.

A deep kiss followed that.


End file.
